The Freaks Come Out At Dawn
by KittyCici
Summary: My first fanfic! What happens when two members of the Akatsuki and Dr. Eggman show up? Our heroes (slightly funny) show up! Question is, can they cooperate? Rated T for...weird? language and action
1. Chapter 1

**The Freaks Come Out At Dawn**

Chapter 1

"USAGI! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Rei shouted at her.

"Not if you can catch me first!" Usagi shouted back with a mumble. She had stole the last piece of cake from the picnic they just shared. And rubbing it in Rei-chan's face, was a BIG no-no.

"Hahaha… victory is MINE!" Usagi screamed. As she was running, she turned the corner and-BANG! She fell face first on the ground.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'R GOI-"

Usagi paused as she saw the person she was screaming at.

"Oh, Mamoru-san! I haven't seen you in forever!" Usagi grinned and her eyes sparkled.

"No time to talk, Usako, we've got an enemy heading toward us at 12 o' clock!" Mamoru stated. The sparkle in Usagi's eyes went away, like the cake she just ate.

'_Why?! At a time like this?!'_ Usagi thought.

They ran to an allyway, and Usagi shouted, "**MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP!**" And soon, she started to become Sailor Moon. As they came out the allyway, they heard a loud EXPLOSION.

'…_This CAN'T be good!"_ They thought. And while they were running towards the enemy, they felt a rush of air and saw a blue blur going past them.


	2. Chapter 2:Freaks Show Up

A/N: O KAY, then. On with the chapter! Hi Angel! Oh yea, I'm such a dummy. I reviewed on my own story. IM A BAKA

~ Light and Fluffy Things Today

Chapter 2: Freaks Show Up

"FINALLY you catch up with us, Rei-chan!"

"Oh, thanks. FOR LEAVING ME BEHIND! I had to call the sailor warriors, DUMMY." Rei answered back. Just then, Minako, Ami, and Makoto rushed to where everyone was.

"MARS STAR POWER"

"MERCURY STAR POWER"

"JUPITER STAR POWER"

"VENUS STAR POWER"

"**MAKEUP!**" They all shouted at once, and turned into the sailor warriors of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus.

"Alright everyone, let's GO!"

~~Meanwhile at the scene of the enemy~~

"GET OVER HERE, YOU MASTURBATING FREAK!" A familiar troublemaker ninja shouted.

"I AM ART! A genuine masterpiece! NOT SOME MASTURBATING FREAK!" The enemy answered back.

"I've heard enough of you! **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" The ninja shouted. Then,"**RASENGAN!**" And threw the powerful sphere to the enemy, but he blocked it with ease.

"Not so sharp, are you, Naruto?" The Akatsuki member, Sasori, stated.

"Nope, he's not, hmmm." The other member, Deidara, replied.

As the sailor warriors arrived, they couldn't believe the scene they were just witnessing. There was clay everywhere! (due to a certain someone). Sailor Moon rushed to where Naruto was.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you, and what are you doing in MY SHOW?!" She asked furiously.

"My name's Naruto, the GREATEST NINJA EVER, AND FUTURE HOKAGE!" Naruto answered. "And what do you mean, YOUR SHOW?! Who are YOU, HUH?!" He asked loudly.

'_Ow, my ears…' _She thought. "I AM THE SAILOR WARRIOR OF LOVE AND JUSTICE, SAILOR MOON! IN THE NAME OF THE MOON-"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just cut to the chase."

"Humph, you're a meanie. You didn't even let me finish! Sailor Moon crossed her arms and did a pouty face. Just then, an aircraft hovered over them, and landed right in front of them. A large, oval man with an oversized mustache stepped out with a TON of robots.

"Uh-oh…" Naruto said.

"What? Who the hell _is_ he?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"I don't know, but I saw him on the way here. He's the egg freak!"

Chapter End. Sooo… you still stumped about the 'blue blur'? Well, you shouldn't anymore…

Please, do me a favor and REVIEW! YYAAYYY

Hi Angel!

This is KittyCici, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3: More Freaks

Chapter 3: More Freaks

"My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnick." The egg guy said.

"Who?!"

Sigh. "You may call me Dr. Eggman. I'm surprised you never heard of me!"

"That's because YOUR NOT IN THIS SHOW, EGGHEAD." Said Sailor Moon.

"C-Calm down, Sailor Moon. Let me get data on all of these enemies." Sailor Mercury insisted. She took out her portable computer thingy-ma-jig, and began to analyze the enemies before them.

"Well, it seems like the enemies on the left are from a group named the Akatsuki, and Deidara the 'masturbating freak' attacks with clay and explosives. The guy named Sasori is actually a puppet freak, who attacks with his puppets. And this egg guy right here has an IQ of 300, and attacks with his robots." Mercury stated.

"Wow… That's a lot of information. Your'e so smart, Mercury!" Sailor Moon cried. Meanwhile, Deidara was getting pissed off.

"For the last time…I AM NOT A FREAK!" He shouted and threw clay bombs right at the sailor warriors.

**BUBBLE SPRAY!**-Sailor Mercury's attack made the enemies unable to see their opponents. "phew…"

"…We're surrounded by freaks. A ninja freak, masturbating freak, puppet freak, egg freak, and… A BLUE HEDGEHOG?" Sailor Moon shouted just as Sailor Mercury's attack cleared up. Everybody could see…well…a blue hedgehog, smiling cocky at them.

"Ugh. And I guess that just makes us the Sailor Warrior freaks."


	4. Chapter 4

**HI ANGEL! Hi AWESOMEKAGAMINE! (She's awesome. Go check out her story!)**

**Chapter 4: Work Together?!**

"Long time no see, Eggman." The blue blur stated.

"AHA! I've finally got you Sonic, since I'm pairing up with these Akatsuki fellows."

"Look, we don't even KNOW you." Sasori said to the egg. Meanwhile, as the enemies were having a conversation, Naruto asked the hedgehog, "And who are _you_?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing ALIVE" Sonic replied. (A/N: Like the old opening of the cartoon! :P)

"If you're the 'fastest thing alive', then how come you were the last one to get here, blue boy?"

"I have my REASONS." He replied and took out a chilidog. He tossed it in the air, caught it in his mouth, and then ate it with one big gulp.

"Oh yea, that's a _fantastic _reason." Naruto said sarcastically. Just then, Eggman's robots started to attack the heroes.

"Damn it!" The heroes shouted in unison.

"I hate to say this, but I think we gotta work together" Sailor Moon recommended.

"HAHA! YOU SOUND LIKE A LITTLE KID'S SHOW!" Sonic laughed.

"… I'm being serious, jerk." She said.

"Okay, then. Naruto and I will deal with these Akatsuki fellows, while the Sailor Warriors fight Eggman."

The other heroes looked dumbfounded.

"H-How do you know our names? We didn't even tell you!" Sailor Jupiter interrupted.

"Well uh, I watch you on TV."

" WE'RE ON TELEVISION?!" Sailor Moon screamed.

" HAHA, SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN! LET'S GET STARTED ALREADY!" Naruto shouted impatiently.

**Please Review! **

**This chapter is EXTREMELY short, and this KittyCici, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Weird Battle

**Hey! How is everyone's summer?! Mine is AWESOME, cuz I slept all day! Like how a cat really does!**

**ME: OOOO COOKIE.**

**Awesomekagamine: NO! Don't eat that! That's from the floor!**

**ME: *Staring at her suspiciously, while eating the cookie.***

**Awesomekagamine: Sigh…. Just write your story.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR SAILOR MOON, OR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO, AND SEGA OWNS SONIC. ( I forgot who owns Sailor Moon.) AND I OWN A COOKIE!**

**Chapter 5: Weird Battle**

"Are you done, little monkeys?" Deidara asked. "Prepare to be defeated!"

"Dido."

"Hey, Sonic. Give me a few minutes until I reach Sage mode, alright?" Said Naruto.

"No problem" Sonic replied as he curled into a ball and performed a **SPIN DASH** right at Sasori. As a result, he knocked down one of his puppets.

"How dare you!"

"Serves you and your 'art' right!" Sonic mocked.

"Grrr…. Art is an EXPLOSION!" Deidara shouted, and threw one again, his clay bombs. Sonic jumped to get at him. But Deidara escaped his grasp on his huge flying clay bird. As Sonic was in midair, Sasori's chakra puppet strings grabbed him tightly, not allowing him to move.

"…I see you can't let go of me, Sasori. Attached to me?"

"YOU DARE MOCK ME ONE MORE TIME AND I SWARE…!"  
**GIANT RASEN-SHURIKEN! **Naruto aimed at Sasori, in SAGE mode.

"_oh, no… this is gonna hurt…_" Sasori thought, and the attack sent him to the stars.

"Thanks for the distraction, blue boy."

"Hey, you did me a favor too, so… right back at ya!" Sonic thanked. Okay, one down, one more to go…

~Meanwhile with the Egghead~

"Robots, ATTACK!" Eggman shouted.

"Oh, it's on! You're about to get CRACKED!" Shouted Sailor Mars.

**BURNING MANDALA!** Fire rings shot at some of the robots, destroying them.

**SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!** Sailor Jupiter attacked, and electrocuted some other robots. But more and more just kept coming.

"They never stop, do they?!"

"WATCH OUT, SAILOR JUPITER!" Sailor Venus shouted.

**VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN! **The robots that were about to attack Jupiter were tangled, and then destroyed.

"PHEW. Thanks, Venus." She thanked.

"No prob."

**SHINING AQUA ILLUSION!**

**FIRE SOUL!**

Mars and Mercury attacked at the same time, knocking out the rest of the robots.

"… Did we beat him?"

"Not quite." Eggman responded, and a HUGE robot (which looked somewhat like a dragon) came up from behind them. Sailor Jupiter and Venus took no time to hesitate, and decided to attack the robot freak.

**SUPREME THUNDER!**

**CRESCENT BEAM!**

They didn't lay a single scratch on the darn thing.

"OUR ATTACKS AREN"T WORKING!" They shouted. The robot turned to face them, then shot laser cannons at them.

"Heh…guess it's my turn to finally shine!" cried Sailor Moon. With a wave of her 'magical wand', she shouted **"MOON PRINCESS ELIMINATION!**" and the robot lost it's balance and fell over, missing it's targets. Suddenly, a bright light came from the robot, which looked like a bunch of clear-blue gooey stuff leaking out. And it formed the shape of….

PERFECT CHAOS. (A/N: What the HELL? XD)


End file.
